Talk:Outskirts (Level)
Major Rewrite I just streamlined about half of the Normal Level difficulty so that it looks more like a true strategy guide and less like some kid mouthing off. I should finish it sometime tomorrow. CDurham 04:35, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Anomoly? The image says Old Mombasa. The summary says New Mombasa. A slight anomaly? 24.251.125.185 06:10, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Why does the Legendary Walkthrough section mark not work?? I can't figure out how to fix it :x --Gzalzi 19:11, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Looks like there were too many spaces and the text wasn't indented. I fixed it up. -ED 18:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) needs fixing Poor grammar in the walkthrough requires fixing. paragraphs not walls. People aren't going to climb down a wall without footholds. HEy uh bout the who shot who bit, look closely at the ODST peli during the movie, its shot in the right engines couple of times, then the scarab's gunner changed target,to MC's peli. Other advantages the smg's (under-the-stairs) hold 240 ammo, but will return to 180 after the ammo drops below 180 the hunters are vulnerable for a few seconds after they break down the gate, they do not hunch over to cover the stomach flesh. fludz 'carnttuchmee 09:37, 28 May 2007 (UTC) The white truck provides excellent cover for snipers if u decided johnsons invinbility makes him betetr with an SMG not a sniper, than sniping those sorry cans o worms is fun indeed---cHr0n0sPh3r3 The hunters are usually pretty easy to take out with the turret, even on legendary. Also, giving your marines snipers from dead jackals makes them more useful. Where is the rocket launcher found? Just before you enter the tunnel to the next level as u blast past the wall to ur left is a structure with a marine on top and a rocket launcher with 4 cases of ammo Enemies Encountered and the hand-held weapons that they are known to use Hi all, this section is done by me --HaloRocks! 01:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) If you have any problem with what I put on here along with any suggestions that you might have, please consult me first before you make any changes. Major Rewrite I just finished rewriting the entire normal difficulty level walkthrough. As a reference I used the official Halo 2 walkthrough by Piggyback. Furthermore I've corrected as many spelling and grammar mistakes as I could find (though probably there are still left). And lastly, I've tried to remove as many obsolete links as I could, but man, there are A LOT. Whoever wrote this article basically linked every word from Covenant to Pelican. Seriously, once or twice is enough. You don't need to place a link to the same article twenty times! Unfortunately I couldn'tdo this in one day. As I've got a lot of stuff to worry about I had to spread it out over the weekend in pultiple smaller edits, instead of just a big one. Hairy Ruben 12:31, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Looks good, you should have seen what it looked like before I did my major rewrite a few months back. It looked like it had been written by some smart-aleck kid and was filled with "LOL", "PWNED" and other such nonsense. I never got around to the second half. --CDurham My Comm 04:48, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Towers You know those towers on the second part of the level? Would anyone know how many there are? I would greatly appreciate it. Exlpoding Hog that hog, vin the bridge, the one that blows up, it isn't a gauss warthog. if you get there fast enough (easier with the sputnik skull on)you will notice it's a machine gun hog.--Turbogruntman117 22:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Explosions from above what are those plasma and fragmentation explosions in the sky above old mombassa, where do they come from? I think it's ships blowing up, actually. The "frags" are UNSC ships, and the "plasmas" are covenant ships. They might also be fighters.RandomguY 00:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC)